


Felt By Heart

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Hidden Talents, Romance, Voyager Talent Night, expressions of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: Some talents are gifts that echo throughout life.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62
Collections: Voyager Talent Night Extravaganza





	Felt By Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Curator and Caladenia for the help.

* * *

A bathtub? You built me a bathtub? But how did you… We don’t even have… Chakotay, this is beautiful! The most wonderful gift I could imagine! Bring me coffee while I soak in this and I'll have to marry you.

∞

Mmm… Do you have any idea how divine your mouth is? You’re like the patron saint of oral… No, don’t stop! I promise I’ll shut up, just go on… right there, oh… Why in the world did we - I - ever wait?

∞

You know, ‘Dada’ will probably be her first word. I’m going to request shorter missions after this, it hurts too much not seeing her grow up. Kiss her and hug her for me, okay? I’ll be back in six weeks.

∞

Ooh, that smells sinfully good! And strawberries with whipped cream for dessert? You’re spoiling me, plain and simple. If I had seen all of this coming, I would have retired much sooner. You are so getting lucky again tonight, mister.

∞

I always loved your voice, Chakotay, from the very first day. Keep talking to me, please. Like you did through the comm when we couldn’t be together. Like I was only going to sleep. Like we still had time.

* * *


End file.
